


look at that fucking eyeliner holy shit

by Otterly



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016), Zootopia: Pack Street
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterly/pseuds/Otterly
Summary: Avo rims Marty, who is dressed as AvoHell yeah





	look at that fucking eyeliner holy shit

**Author's Note:**

> based off that one roleswap picture
> 
> also this was written during Halloween and then I forgot about it until a few days ago so that's why it's Halloween

Avo lies on her side, supported by a cushiony beanbag chair that keeps her at eye level with Marty, who is sitting on a similar one. The room — Avo’s personal bedroom — is quiet. It has to be; there’s a lot of concentration that goes into putting makeup on someone else that isn’t present when applying it to oneself.

“Are you done yet?” Marty asks, impatient as usual.

“Almost,” Avo reassures him. The truth in her words is hard to place, though.

Marty’s trying not to whine, but the unfamiliar pencil against his tired eyes is really starting to get to him. He’s probably asking himself if this entire ordeal was worth it. Seconds later, Avo pulls away and shows him a mirror. When he what he looks like, he decides that it was.

Black, silky fabric drapes over his shoulders and leaks down towards the end of his torso. A bit of his fur fluff puffs up from the V of the chest. His face, however, is the real moneymaker. Avo’s dolled him up with some of her own mascara, eyeshadow and eyeliner. A bit of fur pigment correction on the cheeks, as well.

He looks like a stoat version of the jackal grinning behind him.

“No lie,” she mentions cockily. “I did a pretty good fuckin’ job. I’d bang you, I think. It’s fucked up.”

“That’s a little disturbing,” he agrees, still floored by his own appearance.

“Isn’t it?” she offers back.

Her ears perk up with an “oh!” and she runs to the next room, returning with a cherry red sucker firmly grasped in her paw. She unwraps it hastily, keeping her mischievous eyes on Marty the whole time. “Can’t be me for Harvest without one of these,” she coos. “It’s kinda the icing on the cake.”

Marty begins to say something, but she shoves the lollipop into his mouth before he can. He glares at her before deciding to enjoy the candy instead of finishing his sentence.

“You know something weird?” she asks. “I don’t think I was kidding.”

The stoat tries to take the lollipop out of his mouth, but he can’t. Avo’s taken a hold of it at some point and he failed to notice. She twirls the stick, swirling flavor into his mouth. “Man, I really don’t think that this is how the night would go. I thought I’d pick you up, correct your dumbass costume and then send you off to join the others outside.”

The lollipop is pulled out of Marty’s mouth with a soft pop sound. He’s not glaring at Avo anymore, but he is confused. “What—“

“Shut the fuck up.”

“What? I—“ He sees something in her eyes. He shuts up.

Avo examines the lollipop, peering into its translucent depths like a crystal ball. “You look really good.”

“Thanks,” he says dryly.

A red orb is placed against his lips. His eyes widen, and he parts them slightly, letting the sucker slither slowly into his mouth. Avo stirs it around, running it against the roof of his mouth as his ears turn red.

“Yeah. I think we’re gonna fuck.”

“E— _agh_ ,” Marty’s speech is interrupted by the lollipop.

“No bullshitting, Marto. Nod if you understand what’s happening.”

He nods.

“And do you consent?”

He takes a moment, shifting in his seat. The black running shorts he chose to wear under his tank-top are betraying him now. The barest hint of a bulge can be seen.

Avo notices. She reaches over to stroke the side of his thigh, working the lollipop in his mouth all the while. The stick moves back and forth over the stoat’s tongue with an agonizing steadiness. He’s breathing through his nose, now. Each breath falls out of him nice and heavy. For a few moments there's only his breaths and the quiet slurping coming from his mouth as Avo teases the lollipop around. She runs the candy back and forth over his tongue, passing it over the rest of his mouth before drawing back, letting the cherry red orb nearly leave his pliant lips before coming back in for more.

Marty nods.

Her paw drifts over and pushes him back. She lifts the smaller version of her tanktop, exposing Marty’s midriff and putting his hardness on display.

Fingers stroke the cock straining through the cotton, moving back and forth across its length.

“Your eyeliner’s so fucking good. I did a _great_  job,” she whispers. “What do you think?”

The lollipop (which is now more of a stick with a tiny bit of candy at the end) is unceremoniously pulled out of the stoat’s mouth and thrown away. He tries to speak, but finds himself interrupted yet again. Why he didn’t see this coming is a simple question with probable varied answers.

Avo’s method of werd interception this time is at least a little sweeter. She kisses Marty chastely on the lips. A full, caring kiss filled with desire and laughter. When she pulls away, she licks up the saliva trail connecting their mouths. “I’m sorry. You were saying?”

“I think I hate you,” he says, albeit with a tone that sounds very far from genuine. He leans forward and kisses Avo once again before she draws back to slips his shorts and his underwear down. Out springs his cock, which twitches under her hungry gaze.

“Let’s try and make this quick,” he suggests.

“Nah,” she promptly refuses, dropping down and licking at his flat midriff. “It’s such a shame you aren’t a girl. You’d be a great one.”

“Tell me more,” Marty growls sarcastically.

“Aw, am I teasing too much? Here, let me make it up to you.”

He gasps at the tongue on the head of his cock, lapping away at him as it coaxes more and more pre to leak out of him. Within seconds it’s slowly running up and down the entire length, taking short detours to suckle at his sides or to lick playfully at his bellybutton.

Avo is in her element. She nods approvingly at Marty’s muffled tones, but ends up deciding that it’s not enough.

“Have I told you that your eyeliner looks pretty?”

“Are you really gonna go on about that for the rest of the fuckin’ night?”

“Ooh, _night_ , now? I thought you wanted this to be quick.”

“Fucking whatever. Would you— _fuuuck_ you,” he whines as his legs are lifted forcefully. A cold, wet nose places itself by his butt, taking a short whiff before he feels that first, tentative lick at his asshole.

“If you’re gonna dress up as me this year,” she explains. “I’m gonna have to give you a crash course in getting your pussy eaten, I think. These things tend to happen and you gotta be prepared.”

He doesn’t argue — he finds it hot. But his silence is displeasing to the jackal at his nethers.

She tilts her head, falsely innocent. “I’m sorry. I should have phrased that as a question: would you like to have your pussy eaten?”

“I don’t have a pussy, Avo.”

“Your makeup says otherwise.”

His cock throbs. She knows how to get him and he really fucking hates it. Her hands pat his thighs lovingly as she awaits his answer.

“…Eat my pussy, please.”

“Good girl,” she praises. “Thank you for asking so politely.”

Marty’s legs are lifted up again, and again the cold nose nuzzles his butt. There’s affection in the action. Understandable — Marty’s butt is quite adorable after all — but this little mite of cuteness cannot last. Avo takes a lick at his tailhole, mouth twitching into a tiny smile at his suppressed shiver. Is it pleasure, or a natural reaction to being so vulnerable? It’s definitely fascinating.

She does it again. Slower this time, dragging her tongue against his fur before reaching that pretty pink hole. She watches his face: shame and anticipation in each twitch of his mouth, hiding under a layer of false annoyance in the furrowed brows that crown his eyes.

Her tongue gets more brazen after a few more gratuitous licks. Jackal tongues are oddly long, and when Avo shamelessly probes inside of Marty it’s all he can do to let his moan evaporate into a breathy gasp, lest she thinks that he’s actually _loving_  this as opposed to just liking it.

Avo is less discrete when it comes to her enjoyment. As she plunges into Marty, smearing his insides with her tongue, she makes these guttural groans that make the stoat blush with embarrassment. At some point her paw reaches over to pet his belly a little, scruffing the fur on his midriff before lightly passing the tips of her fingers over his pulsing cock.

They stay like that for a while, locked in a loop of pure pleasure. Every shiver on Marty’s behalf is rewarded by a throaty chuckle from Avo as she continues to fuck him for all he’s worth. A minute passes, and something changes suddenly. Marty’s writhing becomes jerky and broken. His exhales gain force, turning into moans. It’s clear to the both of him that he won’t last much longer.

Apparently this is fine by Avo. Encouraged, even. She eats his ass with a renewed vigor. One of her paws take a firm grip on his dick, stroking it hurriedly as his stuttered whisperings of _“A—Avo,”_ start to become noiseless and incoherent.

His eyes roll to the back of his head as he climaxes, pulsing wildly in Avo’s paw, cum streaks out of him and it criss-crosses his chest and pools around his navel. I count the number of times he shoots. By the the seventh I’m not paying attention. My lustful mind takes note of the decaying volume with each shot; the first being powerful enough to nearly hit his chin and the last simply drooling out of him. The satisfied whines from both of them, like they’re stepping into a hot pool, guide me to my own climax. I pull my fingers out of me and get to quick work on my clit. My legs tense in time with the straining of my toes, building into a hushed moan that breaks out of my pursed lips as warmth spreads through my body. I rub myself beyond clarity—

—eventually coming to after a minute or six. My breathing is heavy as I close the video’s window on my computer, turning the screen off to salvage whatever power it’s using. It won’t actually do much. I know this. But it makes the vixen panting back at herself in the black mirror of the screen feel better.

I should thank Avo (possibly Marty) later, but first: A hot shower.


End file.
